fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Malik
|age = 10 billion years|gender = Male|season = Pretty Cure All Stars|katakana = マリク|romaji = Mariku|home = Unknown|appearance = Pretty Cure All Stars: Friendship☆Harmony!}} is the main antagonist of Pretty Cure All Stars: Friendship☆Harmony!. Personality Malik is extremely psychotic and merciless. He has no sympathy, empathy or remorse for what happens or what he does. He does not care for his allies and has no problem abandoning them whenever it is necessary. He believes love, compassion, and friendship to all be weaknesses. However, this does not mean he does not know how to use them to his advantage. He was able to use these emotions to pretend to sympathize with Luna and manipulate her. He then did the same with young Chrysalis. He manipulated and turned her to the side of evil. Despite all of this, he is very patient. He was able to wait millions of years before finally becoming free. He waited until all of his magic returned before attacking Twilight and her friends. He is also shown to be very intelligent. When he was stranded in the any dimension, he was able to build a device that made portals even if there were no weak areas. Appearance Malik has a green basking lizard head and snake neck. He was a red dragon torso. He has a right black panther arm and a left lizard arm. He has eagle wings and a tiger tail. He has a left wolf leg and right cheetah leg. His eyes are like Tirek's except they have a sombra effect from the magic leaking from his body. When he was originally released, his voice was weak and raspy. He was also extremely skinny, with his ribs showing. When he was in the EG Dimension, he wears a black tuxedo and a white scarf. He has black pants and shoes as well. He carries a very elegant cane. It is most likely used to gain a more respectful appearance or a weapon. His god body however is incredibly different. He has the appearance of a large ghast like creature. He has spikes all over the body, however the only appear when necessary. He has massive scars all over from his previous battles. However, even when he got this body back, he still prefers his draconequus form saying that he has grown accustomed to it. His body becomes much more muscular, with the ribs disappearing. His voice loses the raspiness and becomes much deeper. History Malik is an ancient dark entity of unimaginable power that was made before the creation of the Universe itself. Before the creation of the universe, there was only a dark formless void. Then, it happened, light burst forth from the center and made what would soon be their home. However, this destroyed the void and forced Malik to create a body with what was left. He then decided to explore the new creation. There he found what would be his mortal enemy and younger brother, Alpheus. They two siblings decided to make planets and more universes. They then realized that they would need more gods and goddesses to help them rule over it. Malik had no affection for any of them. He constantly manipulated and destroyed his fellow deities. When the others found out about this, they decided the best option would be to destroy him. The battle was fierce, but Malik came out on top. He had defeated and absorbed the others making him far more powerful. In the end, Malik had won. He killed his brother and absorbed him as well. He then ruled the world for millions of years. Then, three alicorn deities were able to throw him off his throne. They tore his soul from his body, locked it in a stone statue, and hid it underground. His body was then hidden under Ponhenge. Even this was not the end of him. He was able to use his shadow to enter ponies dreams. He would often make false deals or promises in order to free himself. He was able to take away the 3 alicorns' immortality that made them age and die. He then met and manipulated a young Luna and turned her into Nightmare Moon. When she was defeated, Malik accepted his fate of being trapped forever. Until he was freed when Twilight and her friends saved the Tree of Harmony from the plunder seeds. The shockwave of magic gave him enough to break free and inhabit a body. He was then able to find his body and merge with it, becoming a god once more. Role in the Movie Category:Villains Category:Movie characters